Crossed Paths Part 7
by Oracle Pisces
Summary: Willow and Mac ponder what may lie ahead. What happens when you get a former lover and a new lover of Buffy’s? Hilarity ensues. Just when everyone breathes a sigh of relief...Buffy is kidnapped.


Three months later

Buffy, Willow, Giles, and Xander stood in front of the newly finished Watcher's Council and Slayer HQ. The building had just been finished for barely a week, but they were all ready to go. There would be no kind of christening, no intimate dinner party to commemorate this endeavor…it would just be business as usual, they would train the girls and fight the darkness back. The outside world would know nothing beyond the buildings new exterior renovations; most would just see it as a center for young girls.

There had been more Slayers to arrive, bring the total to fifteen, and there were more being located everyday. There were living spaces enough to fit around 25 girls, a brand new gym, a couple of training rooms, a great big room for the library, and several small classrooms for lessons for the girls.

The top floor served as a large apartment that Willow and Xander would share. On the roof, there was a modest greenhouse. It would serve as a place of meditation for Willow, as well as an herb garden for her spells. The coven from Devon had stopped by and even blessed the building for them; they also had met Mac.

They deemed him just what Willow needed. Althea, one of the coven that Willow had been especially close to, noticed even before they had been introduced that he was the one that would make Willow blossom. Their auras danced together, Althea proclaimed with delight.

Willow and Kennedy talked more easily now. They would spend time talking with one another, occasionally having lunch together. They didn't get back together, but the pain from their break-up was gone.

"I gotta say Xander…You did a great job." Willow kissed her friend on the cheek. Buffy kissed his other cheek.

"Yes, it's absolutely smashing." Giles clapped the younger man on the shoulder.

"See…I told you so. You're still a bunch of faithless knave. You may show the proper atonement with copious amount of snacks, as well as mucho admiration and generous amounts of praise." Everyone in the small group rolled their eyes at Xander, and hugged him. They were interrupted by the sound of a car horn.

It was Mac and Dawn. He had picked her up from class for her regular afternoon studies with her instructors. Dawn was the one honking the horn with Mac sat there looking only mildly ashamed that he was letting her do that.

Mac and Willow's relationship blossomed a little more in the last three months. They had dinner several time a week, and he was always at the council meetings, or teaching the sword to the new Slayers. They could always be found in her greenhouse talking about just about anything.

One time, Buffy interrupted a very intense conversation on peanut butter. Brenna and Xander were also working towards their first date, which irritated both Mac and Methos, because the couple's lack of hook-up was all their girlfriends would talk about a lot of them time when the four of them went out.

Willow spent her time instructing the new Slayers in very basic magics that would help them connect with their Slayer power and their power as women. She also showed the girls the best ways to do research using actual books before she used the computer. She couldn't ignore her roots she said to Giles one day, and then Watch just laughed with pride.

"Got room for one more?" Dawn asked as she got out of Mac's car, and then hugged her family. The group went inside, but Mac and Willow remained a few steps behind. He took her hand and held it in his. She smiled back at him.

"I want to show you something." He tugged her to the stairway leading to the roof. Once the reached the roof, he told her to close her eyes. She closed them, and let him lead her into the greenhouse. The very back corner of the green house hid a small arbor that Willow used for meditation.

Mac sat her down on a bench, and then kissed her softly on her lips.

"Ok, open your eyes."

Willow opened her eyes and in the corner of the arbor, a little translucent glass faerie with bronzed wings sat on a swing holding up a small amber drop in her hands. It was suspended from one of the ivy vines.

"Mac." Willow whispered in awe. She couldn't find any words to thank him.

"You like it? I saw this in a shop, and knew it belonged with you." He sat down on the other side of bench next to her. He brushed her hair off her shoulder and kissed the strands.

Willow turned her head slightly and looked at him. She brushed the length of his cheek with her fingers and pulled him closer for a kiss. He loved the way she tasted like a very rich strawberry tart.

"I would say that was a 'yes'." Mac whispered against her lips as he pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were smiling brightly and her mouth was upturned in a little smile.

"I love it. Thank you." Willow said to him.

The last three months had been wonderful for her. Mac had even taken her Scotland for a weekend. He showed her the place where he was born, and the places he roamed those dark days after he was exiled from his village. He tried to get her to eat haggis, but she immediately made it disappear and had it reappear floating over his head. That had been one of her favorite days.

Willow was more comfortable around him now. She didn't shy away from him anymore, but he could still make her blush with smallest of intimate gestures. To his credit, Mac didn't press her for anything more than what they had now. In some ways he reminded her of Oz and his never-ending patience.

"Would you two get a room?" Methos appeared in the doorway. Willow turned her head and blushed a bright red. Mac dropped his head and rested it on Willow's shoulder.

"Did you want something, Methos?" Mac asked.

"Not me, personally. Buffy was looking for Willow. The two of you justdisappeared."

"Mac gave me this. Isn't it lovely?" He showed Methos the faerie. Methos looked at it for a moment and smiled. He turned around and started to walk away, and then he stopped a short distance away.

"I'll tell Buffy I could not find you." He winked at Willow and then walked away. Mac cursed something in his native language, and Willow was certain it wasn't something complimentary about his friend.

"I have something for you too." Willow rose from the bench and held out her hand to him. Something was up. Mac saw that little bit of mischief in her green eyes. He got up, took her hand, and followed where she led.

She led them to her apartment and opened the door. Xander was still downstairs. He was looking over the building to make sure the contractors did a good enough job. That meant that he'd be gone for hours.

Brenna was also downstairs, and that would keep him down there was a long time too. He was seen quite often in Brenna Gallagher's company. She was new to being a Watcher too, and was just a little ahead of him in lessons.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Mac preceded her into the apartment, and smiled at her when she entered the room. Willow shut the door and locked it behind her.

"I didn't get anything exactly...I've already had it, just wanted to wait before I gave it to you." Willow walked to him and laid her hands on his chest.

Willow felt the rhythm of his heartbeat quicken considerably when she touched him. He took hold of her hands and held them there. She looked up at him innocently.

"What are you up to, Willow?" His eyes searched hers.

"Doing exactly what Methos said…getting a room." Willow inclined her head to the room to the right.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, its not that I don't want to…I want you to be sure." Mac looked at her straight on.

"Does this feel like I'm not sure?" Willow got on her toes, and kissed him.

"Uh, well…" Mac swallowed hard as Willow's hands pulled his shirt from his waistband.

"I do want this." There was no wavering in her eyes. She was ready.

Mac took hold of her hands, and led her to the couch. She sat down, and then looked up at her when he didn't sit with her. Why was he hesitating? Willow now felt completely insecure and foolish.

"Willow…" Mac said, but then stopped. He didn't know where to start.

"You know…uh…its ok. Nevermind." Willow said and sat there.

"I can't just 'nevermind', Willow. Think about what it is that you…that what we were going to do."

"I had thought about it, but I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry, Mac." Willow said, and started to her room without looking at him.

"Wait…just give me a second, will you?" Mac stopped her. Willow still wouldn't look at him.

Mac took her hands in his, and brought them to his lips, and kissed them. She looked up at him with eyes wide. Mac put her hands in just one of his, so that there was one to stroke her hair. He let the strands slide through his fingers. The sunlight glinted off the red, and highlighted the white and turned it a golden color as it filtered through the windows.

"This is a big step, Willow. You've changed your life once to follow your heart…what about that?" Mac looked at her.

"What about it? Loving you doesn't mean that I let that go completely. I will always love Tara, and nothing will ever change that. Its just time for another change." Willow freed her hands from his and went back to the living room.

"Loving me?" Mac was thunderstruck.

"I didn't stutter. I know this is a lot to take in, and I can understand if you're afraid…" Willow put her hand on the doorknob to open it.

"Afraid? You've done it now." Mac strode to where she stood, tossed her over his shoulder, and carried her off to her room and shut the door.

Methos and Buffy listened at the apartment door, and heard Willow's bedroom door shut. They both smiled at one another. The plan worked. He took her hand and kissed it. The two of them walked downstairs to the library.

"It is about time. McLeod is such a bloody romantic...any longer and Willow would have been a senior citizen." Methos said as they walked down the stairs.

"I think its sweet. It wasn't an easy decision for Willow to make, dummy. She had conflicted about what she felt for Mac. After all, she's been a lesbian for a while now. It's not something you change overnight, Methos." They entered the library to find it empty.

"Well, hopefully we won't be seeing them for a while. I was becoming very annoyed by the constant puppy love looks." Methos sat down in one of the armchairs and then Buffy sat in his lap.

She kissed him softly and then flicked his nose with her finger.

"Oh, really? You should hear what everyone says about you." Buffy told him.

"I certainly am not a puppy dog…I happen to gaze adoringly on you. There is a difference." Methos pointed out quite emphatically.

"Gaze adoringly? Really? I like that." Buffy twined her arms around his neck and leaned into him. He was about to kiss her when Giles knocked on the library door.

He walked into the library carrying his ever-present cup of tea, totally engrossed in the book he was reading, and set the files he carried under his arm on a nearby table. He put down the book when noticed the couple cuddling on the armchair.

"Oh sorry. Buffy, are you ready to get started?" They were going to and match Slayers with their Watchers.

"Sure, "she kissed Methos on the forehead and then hopped off his lap, "I'll see you later."

Methos let out a huge disappointed sigh and went in search of Joe. He found his friend sitting in the smaller of the two libraries. He had been searching in some old chronicles. There must be clues as to who was behind Castillo. He turned up nothing so far.

They still had no idea who would want Buffy dead. Why an Immortal? Nothing could be received from her death…she didn't have a quickening. What was it? Methos was usually good at figuring things out, but this was sticky because of his involvement with Buffy. Emotions clouded everything. He had to keep a level head, especially now with Castillo after her as well.

Buffy didn't want to have to worry about him, so that meant he didn't go patrolling with her. It was part of her life, just like the Game was his life. He hated having to agree not to go, but it was only fair since he made the same one of her. He worried about her the moment she walked out the door.

The waiting made him feel so useless sometimes. Methos had always been concerned with looking out for number one. It wasn't that he couldn't share his life with a woman, he had been married several times...every one of them he remembered and loved. They all mattered in their own way, but there were only two women that really ever completely held his heart…Alexa and now Buffy.

Methos would end his own life if she were taken from him. There would be nothing left if she were gone. That's why they had to find out what was going on…he would miss living, and his friends…plus there'd be no beer.

"Hey, there you are. Have you seen Mac?" Joe asked when he saw Methos standing on the threshold.

"Ok, sure." He muttered absently.

"You ok, man?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. I'm fine, Joe. Sorry about that. Just lost in thought." Methos sat down on the long couch opposite his friend and leaned back.

"I asked if you've seen Mac. His car is out front, but I can't find him anywhere." Joe tried talking to Methos, but he could still see that the other man was still lost in thought. Joe snapped his fingers a few times and Methos continued to look up at the ceiling.

"Something bothers me, Joe. Why would Castillo want Buffy dead? She doesn't have a quickening to give to him." Methos said to his friend.

"We're still working on it, Methos. That's what I wanted to talk to Mac about. I wanted to see if he turned up anything. You know where he went to?" Joe asked again.

"Ah yes, McLeod. He is otherwise engaged." He looked and Joe and winked.

Methos was always something of an enigma to Joe, and was also downright cryptic when he wanted to be. He had no idea what the guy was talking about.

"Methos, what the hell are you talking about? Are you purposely being vague to piss me off or…" Joe pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"Willow." Was all Methos said and then picked up a book, and then Joe knew.

Joe thought about Mac and Willow. They made a very interesting couple. He wouldn't have put the two of them together in a million years. Mac was very assertive and dynamic, where Willow, on the other hand was the exact polar opposite.

"Willow may just be the thing he needs. Keep him from running around and putting himself in danger." Joe said as he placed his laptop on the other couch and sat down.

"Exactly." Methos turned the pages of the book he was looking at, but he knew it wasn't going to answer the many questions he had.

Methos grabbed the laptop from Joe, turned it on, and hoped he'd find any kind of a clue as to whom Castillo was working for. He'd try and email some of his former contacts, and prayed they would be willing to help him out.

"You're welcome." Joe muttered and picked up the chronicles Methos had set aside on the coffee table.

Three hours later, the phone rang in the library. Methos answered it absently as he thumbed through another boring chronicle when his computer search yielded minimal results. The email had gone unanswered.

"My goodness, Joe. Someone need to teach these people to liven up their commentary…it was downright dull. Did they teach 'how to be boring' in your Watcher classes?" Methos put down the book.

"Very cute. It's a serious observational study, not a friggin'comic book, you idiot. Are you going to answer that?"

"Hello?" Methos said when he answered the phone.

"Is Buffy there?" A deep voice asked.

"Depends on who's calling." Methos said to the caller.

"Look pal, I need to speak to Buffy. It's important." The man became insistent.

"I am afraid that without proper identification, you will not be speaking to Buffy. Good day." Methos hung up the phone. Joe looked at him questioningly.

"Who is it?" Joe asked.

Methos just shrugged, and picked up the phone again when it rang. It was the man again. Once again, Methos hung it up.

"Who is it?" Joe asked again.

"No idea." Methos hung up the phone again.

"You didn't even ask. It could be important." Joe said, but Methos didn't seem to care about the identity of the caller.

This went on for several minutes until Buffy walked into the library, and saw Methos hanging up the phone again and again. She stood against the doorjamb and watched him.

"New type of librarian exercise?" She asked when he put down the phone.

"Funny. No. Some bothersome prat keeps calling." The phone rang again, and this time Buffy grabbed the receiver before Methos picked it up.

"Hello? Angel? Hi!" Buffy smiled into the receiver. Angel. Methos wasn't happy to hear that name. It was her first lover. He hated him without question.

"What, butler? Oh, um…that was Methos. No. No last name. What's up? You sound so close. You are? When? How? Oh, You have your own plane. Wicked groovy cool. Pull around to the alley behind us, its covered. See you in a bit." Buffy put down the receiver and shook her head at Methos.

"What?" Methos asked innocently.

"Are you five or 5000? Childish much with the phone thing." Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Its not my fault. He wouldn't give his name." Methos defended himself.

"You didn't give the guy a chance, old man." Joe spoke up from behind a newspaper. Methos glared at him. Buffy reached up and kissed him quickly.

"You're so cute sometimes." She left the room and went to tell Giles. This was not going to be an enjoyable experience. Methos planted himself down on the couch and just lay there with a pillow over his face.

"Jealousy looks good on you, Methos. Gives you a certain glow." Joe snickered. Methos took the pillow and chucked it at his friend. No sooner had he lay back against the couch, did he feel McLeod getting close.

"Not one word, Joe." Methos warmed him.

Mac entered the room a few moments later looking worn-out, but happy. Several hours of good sex would do that to you, Methos thought.

"Mac! Good to see you buddy." Joe greeted him.

"Hi Joe. Methos." Mac took a seat on a nearby armchair.

"Finished so soon, McLeod?" Methos said sarcastically.

"Someone's awfully grouchy. What's wrong with him?" Mac asked Joe. Methos cast Joe a warning look, but the other man merely smiled back at him and turned to Mac.

"Buffy's ex is coming." Joe told him.

"Angel? Fuck." Mac cursed, his air of contentment gone and was replaced by anger. Joe didn't know what was going on. He'd hate to be this Angel guy, especially with two Immortals not wanting him here.

The man in question arrived five minutes later, and was greeted with great enthusiasm by Buffy, Giles, Dawn, and Willow...even Xander. Joe looked at the two fuming men and laughed. The tension in the room increased when Buffy and her group entered the room to join Methos, Joe, and Mac.

"Angel, this is your phone buddy, Methos. Methos, this is Angel. Angel, this is Duncan McLeod, but we just call him 'Mac', and Joe Dawson." Buffy said as she introduced Angel.

Angel offered his hand to Methos, and the other man reluctantly took it. Mac on the other hand didn't shake his hand. He just stared at Angel with a stony expression. Angel didn't quite know what to make of the whole deal. He'd never met him before, but it was obvious this guy didn't like him.

Buffy knew what the problem was. Everyone else was clueless, especially a distressed Willow. This wasn't the same man she'd just spent the last few hours with. Mac looked like he was barely keeping a reign on his anger.

"Angelus." Mac said through gritted teeth. Dawn, Willow, Xander, and Giles all had the same 'oh' expression on their faces. Buffy let out an exasperated sigh, and stepped between the two men to look Mac directly in the eye.

"I told you, he's got a soul. Angel pulls for the good guys now. Savvy?" Buffy crossed her arms across her chest. Mac didn't take his eyes off Angel until Methos laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Duncan McLeod." Mac extended his hand to Angel and Angel looked at it for a moment and then shook the Highlander's hand.

"If I didn't like Willow so much, we might have had a problem." Angel looked right back at Mac and gave him a hard stare. Willow blushed and Buffy slapped her head with her hand.

"Angel. Smelling thing…still gross." Buffy looked down, and saw that the two men's hands were gripping one another quite strongly. Their hands were turning white. She took hold of them and yanked them apart.

'Oh, this is going to be fun.' Buffy thought.

"Well, introductions made…good. How about a beer?" Methos suggested and Buffy and Joe couldn't help, but laugh. Beer seemed to be Methos's answer to anything.

"Sounds good." Angel said, and the followed Methos as he led the group out of the library. Mac remained behind, as well as Willow.

"I'm sorry about that. Seeing him again brought back some very unpleasant memories." Mac breathed a big deep breath.

"You know Angel? I mean…you knew Angelus? When?" Willow went to his side.

"I knew him. It was a long time ago though. I was living with a group of gypsies at the time." He was surprised when he saw Willow's eyes light up with recognition.

"Oooh, the gypsy girl. You knew her? I'm sorry." Willow hugged him.

"Yes. She was such a bright girl, Willow. She was so full of life. All of it ended by that monster with the angelic face." Mac felt the tears form behind his eyes. Even though it had been over 100 years ago, the memories still stung painfully.

Willow felt her own eyes begin to fill also. She wrapped her arms around him tighter. Mac put his arms around her and held onto her very tightly. They stood like that for a few more moments and then Willow tipped her head up to look at him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm the one that re-cursed him when he lost his soul when he and Buffy got all groiny. It's a snap." She smiled, hoping to coax one out of him. He didn't smile, but his face softened. It was something at least.

Willow let go of him and started to walk out of the room, but Mac took hold of her hand, and pulled her back to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. When she looked up at him, she noticed he was grinning.

"You know what would make me feel better?" he winked at her. He watched as Willow blushed all over.

"Again? Now? I think they're waiting for us." Willow said as Mac scooped her into his arms, and walked out of the library to the front door of the warehouse.

"Your point is?" He leaned down a little so Willow could turn the door handle.

"No point. You know, I'm really surprised Buffy would even touch another beer.There was this one time at UC Sunnydale…" she proceeded to tell him the story of cavewoman Buffy, and the drugged beer as they walked out to his car. Mac set her on her feet and opened the car door. He kissed her quickly as he helped her into the car. Willow kept on talking as he went to the driver's door and got in. He then pulled the car away and drove off.

Inside, the group poked their heads from out of the kitchen. Beers in hand, they moved into the hallway. Methos and Buffy exchange knowing looks with Joe.

"I'm missing something, aren't I?" Angel asked.

"Pretty much. Willow's not playing for the all girl team anymore." Xander adjusted his eye patch.

"I kind of got that. Thanks for the clarification, Xander." Angel rolled his eyes and then took a sip of his beer. They all went back into the kitchen and stood around, no one knew what to say. Here they were with Buffy's first love and her current lover in the same room.

"So, Angel, what is it that you do?" Methos asked him. Angel shifted uncomfortably. Something about this guy was making him a little on edge.

"Uh, I run a law firm in Los Angeles." Angel told him.

"Ah, a bloodsucker in charge of a bunch of bloodsuckers. How amusing." Methos responded dryly and took a swig of his drink.

"No, Angel isn't that kind of 'bloodsucker'. He's a vampire." Dawn pointed out to Methos.

"I know that poppet. Did you finish your homework?" Methos questioned Dawn.

"Well, I did most of it…" Dawn couldn't finish her sentence, because Buffy whipped her head around to look at Dawn, and the other girl sagged her shoulders. She put down her root beer and sulked out of the room, giving Angel a quick hug before she left.

"What do you do, Methos?" Angel set his drink down on the counter and crossed his arms.

"For employment or to Buffy?" He took another long drink from his beer. Xander, Giles, and Buffy all looked like they had been hit with the world's biggest bat upside the head. Stunned wouldn't begin to describe their expression.

"I've got some cataloguing to do…Very important. Xander, you're helping." Giles pulled Xander's arm and lead him from the room.

"Jesus, Buffy…this guy's the one having your cookie dough?" Angel stared at Buffy with a bewildered look on his face.

"Oh, she's been thoroughly baked, vampire...several times."

Buffy stood there in shock. Methos could be blunt now and then, but this time it knocked her for a loop. She supposed that she should be furious right now, but her brain was still stuck on Methos's response. She squinted her eyes at him, hoping somehow that she had been imagining the whole thing.

"You alright, my love?" Methos asked.

"Yes, please." Buffy answered and then walked out of the room. The men watched her go. Angel had seen Buffy stumped before, but this was really funny. Methos drank the rest of his beer and picked up someone else's and drank from that too.

"Hey! That's a bit much, don't you think? Whatever you and Buffy do is your business." Angel said.

"I agree." Methos took a drink.

Angel put down his beer, and crossed over the space of the kitchen to stand a few inches away from Methos. Normally having someone of Angel's stature and general demeanor would frighten someone or at least intimidate, but not this guy. He just stood there grinning and drinking beer.

"Look, book boy, Buffy's happiness is very important to me. I need some kind of reassurance that she's being taken care of."

Methos could appreciate where he was coming from. He just thought it was funny that a vampire, one with a soul to boot, was concerned with the well being of a Slayer. It was very funny, in fact.

"Your concern is justifiable and not unwarranted, but it is not necessary. We have a lovely home, and she has more love than she will ever have need. That is a promise." Methos said as he drained the last of the beer in that bottle.

Angel's expression went from trying to intimidate to one of recognition.

"Ah hah. New York." Angel pointed at him.

"Pardon?" Methos was missing something. Angel grabbed the beer out of Methos's hand and drained the last of it.

"1972. New York. You hung out with the Rolling Stones." He clarified for Methos.

"Oh, that." Methos said nonchalantly.

"Oh, that? That was the coolest concert! I can't believe it; you partied with the Stones. Did you tell Buffy? She wouldn't care anyway. She's got an awful taste in music." Angel was like a little kid. This man had gone from being someone he was suspicious of, to the coolest guy alive.

Now it was Methos's turn to be surprised. He found himself beginning to like this vampire. Buffy would be happy at least. One more potential catastrophe averted. Angel was right about one thing… Buffy did have a horrible taste in music. Some of the most god-awful racket he'd ever heard.

Buffy returned to the kitchen half an hour later, prepared to find someone bleeding, missing a limb, or broken in half. Instead, she found her former love and current lover making their way through what looked like their ninth six-pack, and talking about the Rolling Stones.

Methos took one look at Buffy and tried to suppress a laugh, but couldn't. He erupted into a fit of drunken giggles, and that in turn got Angel doing the same.

"Ooops. I think we've been busted by the cookie, old chap." Methos gestured to where Buffy stood in astonishment in the doorway.

"Looks like. Buffy's a cookie…" Angel swayed in his seat, and took a drink from his glass. He was mixing beer and the blood. No wonder Angel was drunk. Blood warmed a vampire as he took the life from it, add beer to the mix and get one punchy vampire.

"Give us a kiss, my saucy…. succulent…Slayer." Methos made a loud hiccup.

"You said 'suck'" Angel managed a manlier giggle before he pitched forward and passed out on the floor, which sent Methos into a laughing fit. He tipped back the last of his beer and managed to tip the chair over too. Methos rolled out of the chair and passed out right at Buffy's feet.

"Oh, this is great." Buffy looked from man to man and shook her head in disgust. There was nothing she could do for them, so she walked out of the kitchen and went to talk to Giles.

Buffy found Giles and Xander sitting in the large library playing cards. They looked at her expectantly when she entered the room.

"Do we need a mop or a broom to clean up the mess?" Xander asked.

"Huh?" Buffy had no idea what he meant.

"You know, a broom if Methos dusted Angel, or a mop if Angel lopped off Methos's head. You know how it is with blood…blasted stuff gets everywhere, and I don't want to re-grout the tile in there." Xander looked back at his cards.

"Xander! There's been no dusting or lopping. They're both in the kitchen still in one piece for now. They may not be when they wake up. Morons, dumb boneheads." Buffy flopped down on the couch and put her feet up.

"I'm sorry. When they wake up? When did they fall asleep? Why did they fall asleep?" Giles looked at Xander, the other man just shrugged his shoulders.

"They managed to consume about a billion beers between the two of them. Angel was mixing drinks…blood and beer. That is just a big check in the major nasty category. I don't believe them. I should just go home and chuck his stash for this." Buffy let out a big frustrated sigh.

Giles and Xander just smiled at one another…Buffy and her men. It'd make one hell of a TV movie. Two vampires, both with souls, one covert operative that was posing as a college student, only to be later hunted down by the very same people he worked for, and now a man that has been around for more than 5000 years. The two men couldn't help, but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Buffy eyed the suspiciously.

"Nothing." Giles managed between fit of laughter. He took off his glasses and bent over laughing harder.

"Absolutely nothing, Buff-meister. It's just, look at you. You seem to have got the whole domesticated thing down. It sounds like you and Methos are married or something. What're you going to do? Make him sleep on the couch?" Xander broke out into laughter.

Buffy sat up on the couch, and was prepared to go smack her friend upside the head, and then she stopped. He was right. She did sound like some cranky wife whose husband indulged too much.

"I got one. She'll have his head for this." Giles chimed in with one.

"Ooh, maybe she'll lecture Angel about drinking…think he'll get the point?" Xander said as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Well, look at the giggle twins. I'm so glad you're having such a big chuckle festat my expense." Buffy said dryly.

Buffy decided to go elsewhere. She found Brenna sitting in the sitting room, pouring over old Watcher's journals. She looked up at Buffy when she entered the room.

"Good mornin' Buffy." Brenna greeted Buffy.

"Hey Brenna. You would not believe what just happened." Buffy sat next to her and took a look at what she was reading. It was one of Gile's early journals when he took over as Buffy's Watcher when Merrick was killed.

"Would it be the vampire and your sweetie snoring on the floor in the kitchen?" Brenna flipped the page of the journal and kept reading, a small smile on her lips.

"They are such boneheads. Ooh, I remember that," Buffy pointed at the page on the journal, "You should have seen the neck on that guy…it was like a small tree trunk. I had to use a cymbal from the drum set on the stage. It was really cool. Kind of like a buzz saw. Flying death." Buffy slapped her hands together for effect.

"That is very enlightening, if not colorful account. I thank you for the very graphic description." Brenna shuttered a little.

"I'd get used to it if I were you. You're going to see plenty o'nasty, Miss Watcher lady. By the way, your boyfriend is a complete dufus too." Buffy saw the other woman blush.

"I don't have a boyfriend." She turned redder, and tried to focus on the words on the page.

"Ok, fine, your Xander man-toy, then. Oh come on, its sooo obvious that you two are vibing. It's sweet. About time too, ever since Anya died, I was beginning to wonder if he'd like another girl again. Good for you guys." Buffy grabbed Brenna in a big hug.

When Buffy released Brenna, the other woman tried to catch her breath. The Slayer was indeed very strong, but you wouldn't get that from just looking at her.

"Buffy, there is nothing going on with Xander and myself. Its not permitted. Did you say Anya? Did you mean Anyanka? She was a vengeance demon, was she not? Mr. Giles wrote about her in the journal. Someone made a wish and I believe he mentioned an alternative reality. She was made human after that, correct?" Brenna read from the journal.

"Yeah, that was Cordelia that made the wish. She's Xander's ex-girlfriend. Her boss, D'Hoffren, he got all cranky when Anyanka's power center was destroyed. He punished her by making her mortal. She was a demon again after Xander left her at the altar, but I had to kill her…that didn't work. I forget how, but she was made human again, then she died saving Andrew. I think Xander stills misses her once in a while." Buffy saddened a little, and went on to tell Brenna more.

Brenna listened to Buffy as she was telling her what happened. 'Didn't anyone date anyone that was a normal person?' she thought. She fancied Xander a lot, he was just so funny and caring. He had this beautiful eye that she just loved and could easily lose herself in.

"Its not permitted, Buffy." Brenna told her again.

"Permitted? Oh, you have so got a lot to learn. Chickie, we're not exactly rule-followers, us Scoobies. We kind just of go with the flow. Xander really digs smart chicks, we may need to work on the wardrobe though, no offense." Buffy clicked her fingers.

Brenna looked down at what she was wearing; it was a nice and clean white blouse and a pair of respectable trousers.

"What is the matter with my attire? Xander likes the way I look." Brenna told her, then turned bright red as she totally gave up her secret.

"It's like so librarian-ish. We need to do some major upgrades…make you more babelicious. That'll hook Xander, but good. He likes you know, but he's going to devour you when I'm done. One day with me, and your own mother won't recognize you. We'll cruise London and do some power shopping…we start with the hair first…how do you feel about highlights?" Buffy started making all kinds of plans, and then popped up off the couch and out the door.

Brenna wasn't sure if she should be happy about Buffy's plans or very afraid. She was still more than a little in awe of the Slayer. She was a living legend; she was the longest living Slayer in history, after all. Brenna closed the journal and sat back on what Buffy suggested. Maybe it was time for a change.

Two hours later. Methos and Angel staggered from the kitchen. They looked in the study, but it was empty.

"Maybe it was something we said?" Angel put a hand to his head. He may be undead dead, but he had a killer of a headache that would probably raise the dead.

"I am certain that it is something you said." Methos scratched his head and yawned. They found the group sitting in the large library.

"Well, well…if it isn't the booze buddies." Buffy said dryly as she saw the two men entered the room.

"Don't be cross, my love." Methos tried to kiss her, but she held him off at arm's length.

"Oh, not even. You're all beer smelling…and are in desperate need of a shower. Eww, both of you are." She got a whiff of Angel as he walked by to sit on a chair.

"You guys are not going to believe this guy," Angel put a hand on Methos's shoulder, "This guy was hung out with the Rolling Stones."

"Julius Caesar too." Methos added.

"Good Lord, were you really? That is extraordinary…The Rolling Stones and Julius Caesar." Giles was impressed.

"Isn't he the salad guy?" Xander asked innocently and both Methos and Giles glowered at him.

Xander just smiled at the two of them, He just loved to exasperate Giles.

"Honestly Xander, he ruled the Roman Empire. Didn't you pay any attention in school?" Giles asked frustrated.

Xander smiled goofily and shrugged his shoulders. Buffy laughed at this and patted him on the head like a little puppy. Methos and Angel took a seat on the couch.

"What brings you to London, Angel?" Giles asked Angel, turning his attention away from his dismal pupil.

"I thought I'd stop by and check on how things were going. I figured I could do something more now that I have tons of resources at my disposal, want to do some good." Angel said to them and Buffy smiled.

They all talked for a while before Xander and Brenna had to report for their evening instruction with Giles. Angel, Buffy, and Methos went back to the apartment. The two men spent several more hours of talking about everything under the sun. Buffy got bored halfway through and decided to go patrolling.

"I'm going patrolling." She announced to them and they both mentioned something about having a good time. Buffy just rolled her eyes and kissed Methos on the cheek before she changed her clothes. They were laughing about something when she came back into the living room, and she took a glance at them and then left.

"Have a good time, pet." Methos said and went on to tell Angel more about his exploits.

It was after 11pm when Willow and Mac showed up. The four of them talked for a while as they waited for Buffy, and then there was a knock at the door. Methos went and answered the door. Methos looked down to see a doll wearing a blindfold and a silver cross around her neck sitting on the step.

"How odd." He picked up the doll and carried it inside.

"Something wrong, Methos?" Mac asked.

"Someone left this at the door." He showed the doll to everyone. Mac was confused; Willow started crying immediately and looked at Angel. Angel's face vamped out and he growled.

"It's just a doll." Mac said as Angel took the doll from Methos.

"Buffy." Willow turned to Mac, and he put his arms around her. Angel took the cross from the around the doll's neck and showed it to the two immortals. It burned in his hand, but he didn't care. Methos took the cross from Angel's hand and studied it.

"I gave this to her." He said as his hand continued to burn.

Willow took it from Angel and looked down at it. It was the one Buffy had put on that day. Mac and Methos looked at one another, still not certain what was happening. They came upon the same thought at the same time.

"Castillo." They said in unison.

"Castillo? Who is he? What's his connection to Buffy?" Angel's face went back to its human form, but he was still very pissed.

"Castillo, my friend, is another Immortal like us. He appeared three months ago and tried, no, wanted to take my head and kill Buffy. We don't know why. He disappeared for a time, and then sent another immortal to kill her. A bounty hunter, but I got there in time." Methos explained to Angel and then comprehension spread over the vampire's face.

"Drusilla. Shit! That explains the doll, and why we have the cross, that guy was the one to take it. She couldn't have touched it. Fuck!!" Angel hurled the doll against he wall and its porcelain body shattered.

"Who's Drusilla? She's a vampire, I take it?" Mac asked.

Angel winced at the mention of the female vampire. This was a bold move, even for Drusilla. Something big was going to happen and it couldn't be good if it meant kidnapping Buffy, especially since now that there were hundred of Slayers now.

Angel took his cell phone out of his coat pocket and dialed his office in Los Angeles.

"Wesley. It's me. I need you and the gang to get working on something right now…" he went onto to explain to his friend what he needed them to do.

"Willow, darling, who is Drusilla? I need to know." Methos urged Willow and she looked at him with tears running down her face. He wiped them away.

Willow wiped her face with the back of her hand and took a deep calming breath.

"Drusilla is a vampire. Angelus sired her in 1880 after he drove her insane. She is completely wigged out, Methos. She is majorly major unstable, even for a vampire. This is extremely bad, Duncan." Willow started crying again and Mac hugged her tightly.

Angel got off the phone and paced the room like a tiger.

"Oh shit, someone needs to call Giles and the others. Methos, you do that. I'm going to go see if I can pick up her scent." Angel took off out the door before Methos had a chance to say a word.

"Buffy will be fine, my love. We'll find her." Mac kissed the top of her head and rocked her in his arms.

Methos sat there numb. He barely moved. Willow's words hit very hard at the heart of him. Buffy had been taken right from under their noses.

"Methos? Are you ok?" Mac asked, but there was still no reaction from his friend.

Mac reached out and got the phone. He dialed the factory and Giles answered. Mac told him what they knew. To his credit, the Watcher kept it together. Before he hung up the phone, he heard the other man whisper brokenly…"My baby" and the line went dead.

"Wait a second. That's it…a locator spell. I need to get to the factory. Come on." Willow practically flew out of Mac's arms and ran to the front door.

Mac sat there and looked at Methos. Methos just continued to sit there. His face calm, it betrayed no emotion, there was no reaction to Willow's idea.

"Methos?" Mac got up from his seat and sat next to his friend.

"McLeod." Methos stood and went into the kitchen, and pulled a beer from the refrigerator. He had just opened his can when Mac came in.

"You ok, buddy. Say something, anything." Mac urged.

"What would you have me say? Go with Willow and try her spell." Methos took a long drink from his beer.

Mac's brows drew together in confusion. He didn't know why Methos was acting this way. It had to be shock. Buffy was very important to his friend. He loved her quite desperately.

"You needn't worry. I'm not going to do anything stupid. Go."

Mac left the kitchen and followed Willow outside. They sped back to the factory and when they arrived, Willow jumped out of the car and sped inside. Back at his home, Methos finished his beer, grabbed another one, and walked into the bedroom he and Buffy shared. Several pieces of her clothes lay strewn about the bed.

Buffy had put on outfit after outfit this morning, only to have Methos pull off each one. It had taken her almost two hours to get ready. Near the pillow, Buffy's stuffed cow, Mr. Gouda, lay alone. He picked up the animal and sat on the bed. Why didn't he feel more? He felt vacant inside. Was there really anything he could do?

Something clicked inside Methos. The anger and rage he'd learned to control over the years was slowly starting to well up inside him. All the peace he had mastered was beginning to crumble.

Methos was not going to let Buffy be taken from him. If he had to kill every man, demon, vampire, or immortal to get her back…he would. He would do what he had to get every ounce of information on who were responsible and where his love was. Castillo was going to pay.

Methos smiled as he took a long pull from his beer. He had been very good at killing. He would be again. Many marveled at his myth and legend, now they would fear. His only hope was that McLeod would not get in his way. Methos went into his closet and changed in to a pair of black jeans and a black sweater. He grabbed his sword and headed out to search.

At the factory, Willow rushed up the steps to the roof garden. She blew right past Xander, who had tears in his eyes, also past Giles as he called out to her. The two of them looked to Mac for answers. 

"She said something about a locator spell. We'll find her, Giles." He put a reassuring hand on the Watcher's shoulder. Giles could only nod. The shock and then pain weighed heavily on the man, so much so that a weak breeze could have knocked him over. The gang had lost Buffy twice to death in the service of saving the world; to lose her again would probably kill all of them.

"Hey, what's up with Willow? She just tore right past me. What's up?" Dawn came down the stairs and looked at the grim look on everyone's faces.

"Dawnie…uh…Buffy…uh…see, the thing is…" Xander tried to explain to Dawn what happened to her sister. The words just stuck in his throat. Mac stepped up the stairs to the younger Summers and enveloped her in a hug.

"It's Buffy. We think she's been kidnapped." He told the young girl.

"Kidnapped! No," Dawn pushed Mac away, "No, You're wrong! Buffy is fine! She's just on patrol! Sometimes she forgets to check in, that's all!" Dawn yelled at him.

"No. She's been kidnapped. Buffy's cross was left on a doll on Methos's front step. Angel said it was someone named Drusilla, and we believe the other Immortal named Castillo. Angel is out there right now looking for her. We're heading out too. We'll find her." Mac tried to hug her again, but Dawn just sank to the floor and started to cry.

Mac turned around and looked at Buffy's family. Both Xander and Giles were whiter than sheets. Xander staggered a little. Giles tried clearing his throat.

"Dru…Drusilla. Good Lord." Giles stuttered.

Suddenly Willow appeared at the top of the stairs with an armload of bottles. She raced down the steps and into the large library. Several thuds and crashes came from the room. Giles, Xander, and Mac all rushed in to see Willow throwing books and things from several bookshelves all over the library simultaneously.

"Willow! Honey, you have to stop. Slow down. You're going to hurt yourself." Mac took a hold of her, but she struggle to get free. He whipped her around and kissed her hard. That kiss took away her steam.

"What are you looking for?" He looked her right in the eye. Fresh tears started to fall.

"A map…I need a map." Her chin trembled as she spoke.

The men went about the library and looked for a map for Willow. They looked everywhere and found nothing. Willow had sat down on the couch to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Will. We couldn't find one." Xander's shoulders sagged. Willow looked at her friend for a long minute and then her face lit up.

"Wait a second," Willow put out her hands, "Reveal." She commanded and a map of London appeared out of thin air. She took the map, and kicked stuff out of the way so that she could lay it flat on the floor. Willow spread the map flat and sat down. She called the bottles to her and they placed themselves beside her.

"Combine." She instructed the bottles. The tops uncorked and their contents danced in the air to make a powder. When the powder was finished, it sprinkled all over the map and glowed for a second.

Mac had seen Willow perform a few simple spells, but this was a little more than he was prepared to see. She then took hold of a crystal pendant that hung from a silver chain and suspended it above the map.

"What's she doing?" Mac asked Giles quietly.

"She's trying to find Buffy. The crystal acts as sort of a diving rod." Giles told the other man and motioned for him not to say anything more. Willow needed complete quiet.

It didn't seem to be working, so Willow set down the crystal and started to chant something else. When she finished the chant, Willow clapped her hands together and the powder on the map began to glow again. Dozens of red stars appeared all over the map of London in multiple places.

"This isn't right." Willow looked to Giles, who was also perplexed by what was happening. She had said all the right things and this wasn't the right result. Something was blocking her attempt. Willow's hand rested on the map and she tried to think about what else to do now. All of a sudden, he map burst into flame and so did Willow's hands.

"Oh my Goddess." Willow scooted back away from the map. Mac rushed forward and put the fire out with his coat. That quickly doused the flames on her hands too. Giles rushed from the room to get the first aid kit. He returned seconds later with Brenna in tow.

Xander took one look at Brenna and couldn't keep his anguish inside any longer. His tears flowed once more from his eye. Brenna immediately rushed over to him and took him in her arms.

"I just heard." She said as she tried to comfort Xander.

Giles handed the kit to Mac. The immortal took out the burn cream and slathered his lover's hands in it. The cream helped the sting of the burn, and then he wrapped her hand ever so gently with gauze and bandages. When he was finished, he brushed the hair from her face.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm ok, or I will be. Thanks. Giles, what happened? I've done that spell lots of times, and it's never done this before. She was everywhere on the map, it doesn't make any sense. I don't understand." She stared at her bandages hands and cried again.

"I don't know, Willow. Perhaps we should try something else, perhaps…" Mac surging to his feet and standing mere inches from Giles's face cut Giles short.

"No! Do you want her catch completely on fire this time? There's got to be another way. Any word from Angel?" He stared the Watcher down.

Giles's mouth compressed into a firm line...he was appalled that Mac would even think that he would be willing to risk further injury to Willow. He was furious at the notion, but then again…the man understood that he was concerned with his lover's welfare.

"Nothing yet. He'll be out until sunrise, which is in about seven hours. Where is Methos?" Giles looked around and was surprised to not see the other immortal.

"We left him at his place. Holy shit! I need to find him before he does something really stupid. Brenna, take care of them." Mac tossed out the order and rushed out of the room. Of the three people, she would be the most levelheaded.

Mac rushed right back in and hauled Willow off the floor to kiss her soundly. When he broke the kiss, he rushed out of the room again. He met Joe, Sean, and the other Slayers at the door.

"Hey Mac, you should see some of the hardware we picked up. What's up?" Joe saw the look of concern on Mac's face and also spotted Dawn still crying on the steps.

"Buffy's been kidnapped. I got to go find Methos before he gets himself killed. Giles will fill you in." Mac pushed past everyone and hopped in his car and sped off.

The two Watchers stood by in confusion as Mac took off. Sean looked to Joe and the older man had no answers. Sean sat down on the stairs and put an arm around the sobbing young woman.

"Ah come now, don't cry. Your sister will be safe and here soon. Dry your eyes, lamb." Sean hugged her, and stroked her hairs whispering soft words of comfort to her.

"What if she's not? What happens if they can't find her?" Dawn turned her face into his shoulder and cried more.

"We'll find her, kid. Mac's good. He can find anyone." Joe hoped he was right, for her sake, for Methos's, and for everyone else's. She was the source from which all got their energy.

Joe told Sean that he'd be back; he was going to have a word with his own Council. They would hopefully lend a hand in finding the lost Slayer. They weren't too big on sharing with others, but this was real important. They simply had to help.

Some time around 4 am, Mac stumbled into the factory with an unconscious Methos thrown over his shoulder. The two of them were totally splattered with blood, both human and demon. Mac had found Methos in a very unsavory part of town in the middle of a fight outside a very popular demon hangout, fighting something that looked like a man and elephant.

Mac had called for Methos to stop, but he pressed on fighting the demon. When it was over and the demon dead, a crazed Methos had challenged Mac. There was no way that Mac was going to fight his friend. When Methos swung his blade at Mac, Mac side stepped it and clocked Methos right in the jaw. The oldest immortal went down for the count. Mac hauled him to his car, and took him back to the factory.

When Mac entered the factory, he found Joe and Giles waiting for him. Everyone else had gone to bed.

"I'm not going to ask how it went." Joe took a look at them.

"I wouldn't." Mac said as he carefully laid Methos down on the couch. Just then Brenna walked into the library. Her hair was a little disheveled and her eyes heavy.

"I'm glad you're back. Xander and Sean were out looking, but they couldn't find anything. I had sedate poor Dawn, the little girl wouldn't stop crying, and she was making herself sick." Brenna gave Mac an update.

Giles took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. The man looked like he'd been run over by several trucks.

"Willow and I got in contact with the coven in Devon. They're doing what they can. Their Seer is being blocked somehow. Angel hasn't returned yet. We've tried his cel phone, but there was no answer." Giles told him, and Mac sighed heavily and slumped in the armchair.

"We're doing our best, Mac. I managed to call in a few favors, and my Council is going to put an APB out on Buffy. I did find out that Castillo murdered his Watcher. Lots of eyes are going to be on the look out for him. After tonight, there won't be a place on this earth for him to hide. Willow tried waiting up for you, but fell asleep on the floor. We sent her to bed about an hour ago. Go on up, you look beat. I'll keep an eye on him." Joe lit a cigarette and nodded to the sleeping Methos.

Mac didn't need to be told twice. He took the stairs two at a time. When he reached Willow's apartment door, he knocked softly and the door was already open. He pushed the door open more, and saw Willow asleep on the window seat with a mug of tea about to fall from her slack fingers. Mac rescued the mug and set it on the floor.

He scooted in behind her and put his arms around her. She snuggled up to him in her sleep. She opened her eyes and weakly smiled at him. Willow sniffed him and wrinkled her nose.

"Rough night?" She asked quietly.

"I've had worse. Miss me?" he kissed the top of her head.

"A little. Did you find him? Is he ok?" She turned around in his arms, and began to pull at his shirt. He helped her out and took it off. When the offending garment was off, she settled back against him.

"I found him. He's fine, or will be when he waked up. Guy's got a jaw like a block of steel. We're just waiting for Angel." He hugged her tighter and the two of them fell asleep like that.

Just before dawn, Angel returned from his long night. He was dead tired, and just as dirty and slimy as Mac and Methos. There was no sign of Buffy. Joe, Giles, and Methos were asleep in the library. He checked upstairs, Willow and Mac were just waking up.

Angel went back downstairs and put on some coffee. He just poured himself a cup when Methos walked in. The man had a large bruise coloring his jaw, but it was beginning to fade.

"You didn't find her, did you? No lies, please. I don't want any encouraging and uplifting 'we'll find her' or 'she's strong, she'll be ok'… just 'yes' or 'no', please."

"No." Angel said to his former love's lover. He could see Methos breaking up from the inside. Angel poured him a cup and Methos took it, sipping at the hot drink.

"Buffy's a fighter, Methos. She'll be ok. That's a nice look you got going there." Angel pointed at the bruise. Methos put his fingers to where Mac had hit him.

"Thanks." He whispered, and the two of them went to the library to wake Joe and Giles. Buffy was out there, and Methos had to find her. He was more than lost without her. He never believed he'd feel that way again, not after what he had with Alexa.

When everyone in the inner circle was awake, they gathered in the library to discuss what to do next. Angel told them what he knew, which wasn't much. Methos kept quiet through the whole thing.

"What did you find out, Methos?" Xander asked.

"Nothing." He said. There was nothing to say. What he did find out wasn't going to help them anyway.

One of the new Slayers, Michelle, came into the library to inform Angel that he had someone waiting for him in the foyer. Angel exited the room to retrieve his visitor. He returned five minutes later with Wesley Wyndham-Price following.

"Hello, everyone. I'm sorry to have come at such a dark time," He handed a satchel to Giles, "We came across a prophecy in the archives which might explain her disappearance. I've translated it to the best of my ability. Would you mind terribly rechecking it? Just in case I missed something." Wesley looked to Angel as Giles looked over Wesley's translation and the scroll.

This prophecy was almost as vague as the Shanshu prophecy. The situation was too dire to not be totally clarified. Giles definitely had to recheck it.

"I assume this all of it?" Giles searched the satchel for more and cleared his throat, " 'Past into Present…the Future conceived, Past's knowledge and Present's power and skill born into one. The Two that should not be, but are, Become the One…destroyers of the divine evil...' I don't understand." Giles reread the scroll for some clue to the meaning.

"I'm uncertain as to its meaning, myself. Angel, the psychics and the mystics are on the job right as we speak. They came up with a name…'Cassandra', but nothing more than that." Wesley saw the look of distress spread over the faces of the strangers.

One of the men had a pained expression on his white face and looked to the intimidating man. The older man of the three lit a cigarette and cursed.

"I don't think she has anything to do with it, Methos." Mac tried to reassure him.

"Mac's right. She wouldn't hurt an innocent, she just wants you." Joe interjected.

"They were fairly certain she had nothing to do with Buffy's kidnapping." Wesley spoke to the shell-shocked man, hoping to reassure him.

"Wesley, I apologize. This is Duncan McLeod, Joe Dawson, and Methos. Buffy and he are…they're involved." Giles made the introductions. Now Wesley understood why the man looked so stricken by the news or lack of.

Methos just continued to sit there and say nothing. The mention of Cassandra's name was a bad omen. Could she hurt Buffy, if only to make Methos suffer?

"You do not know that, Joe. I killed everyone she knew…her family…her village...I killed every single living thing. Innocents will always suffer. If she has learned of my involvement with Buffy, what sweeter revenge would there be than to kill my lover, especially if she knows what Buffy means to me?" Methos got up from his seat and punched into the nearby wall. The action made everyone, including Mac flinch.

No one knew what to say at that moment. Methos didn't put a hole in the wall, but it did sound like he may have broken several bones in his hand. He leaned his head against the wall and took many deep breaths. When he composed himself, Methos turned around and addressed those assembled.

"Joe, call her Watcher. Find out what she knows. You," he pointed to Wesley, "you research this prophecy further. There is bound to be something else to discover, I don't care how trivial it may seem…Find it. Angel, work those psychics and mystics until their heads explode. When that happens, find more and put them to work. Highlander, make sure Willow doesn't burn out. She needs to able to focus. If she is becoming too stressed, keep her in bed if you have to. I trust I do not have to tell you how to do that. Everyone else, do what you can. I'm going home. Stay where you are, McLeod, I just plan on sleeping." Methos swept from the room, leaving everyone a little shell-shocked by his commands.

His change in attitude from morose to outright commanding left several of them dizzy. Giles took his glasses off and rubbed them with his shirt. Xander just scratched his head.

"…and Death exits, leaving all in wonder and confusion." McLeod muttered.

"Looks like the really old guy got his second wind." Joe took a really long drag on his cigarette and scratched his beard.

"I'll say. 5000 years old and he's acting like he's only 1000. Got that old spring back in his step." Xander shook his head.

"5000 years old? Are you quite certain, Xander? You must be mistaken. That is impossible." Wesley was stunned by the revelation.

"Believe it." Joe and Mac said together.

"He knew the Rolling Stones." Angel put in. Even in the circumstances, he was still in awe by it.

"Her taste in men has improved at least, sorry Angel." Wesley said.

Wesley's look of astonishment turned to one of admiration. He was impressed too. Willow rolled her eyes. They were such little boys. Wesley took a seat and they started planning their strategy.

Wesley would go back to the States that night and then Fred would come over. She'd help them develop a device to help track Buffy, some kind of scientific/mystical locator. At the mention of Fred's name, Willow perked up. Mac wondered if this Fred person was a former lover.

His suspicion was without foundation, when Angel had explained that Fred was short for Winifred and that she, and Willow bonded when she had gone to Los Angeles to re-ensoul Angel. They were both science nerds and Fred was fascinated by Willow's blending of the mystical and science.

It took a while, but they mapped out a course of action. Mac and Willow remained in the library when the other went to tour the factory and then go on their way.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He brushed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I'm ok. I will be. We'll find her, won't we?" Willow's eyes threatened to tear up again.

Mac led her over to the window seat and sat down. She sat in his lap and leaned against him. They sat there and he stroked her hair in a smoothing motion.

"You bet." Mac said and Willow felt better already and a little lighter in spirit. Mac's strength seeped into her and she took it in.

"Oops, sorry." A voice came from the doorway. Kennedy stood there and she was blushing at the tender scene.

"Kennedy, hi." Willow was happy to see the other woman, but didn't move from Mac's lap.

"I just heard about Buffy. I thought I could help. Any news?" Kennedy was hopeful, but looked worried. Mac urged Willow off his lap and guided her to where Kennedy stood.

"Its good to see you." Willow hugged her and when she let Kennedy go, Mac hugged her too. That made Willow smile. Mac let Kennedy go and smiled at her. Willow and Mac headed upstairs to her apartment.

"I'm sorry for what I said about Buffy, before I mean. I'm sorry…" Kennedy began to choke up. Willow ran down the stairs and hugged her former girlfriend tightly.

"I know. It'll be ok." Willow rejoined Mac on the stairs, and they continued up to her apartment. Kennedy watched them go, and turned to the person standing behind her in the kitchen doorway.

"Thanks for calling me." Kennedy said.

"Everyone deserves a second chance, even a third. Welcome back." Giles moved from his spot and placed a hand on the Slayer's shoulder.

"Thanks. I'm going to see what I can find out." Kennedy rushed out the door before Giles's could wish her luck.

Xander Harris sat on the bench in Willow's little enclave, staring up at the stars. He would have gone to his apartment, but Mac and Willow had already claimed the couch. It's not that he didn't like the guy; he just wanted to crash on the couch, and hang with his bud. Xander hurt inside, plain and simple.

Buffy was missing. Someone had taken her…she was gone. All her years as Slayer, all the demons and vampires she'd faced, everything good that Buffy had done, was threatening to disappear. Xander's pain and desolation grew as his thoughts grew darker. How would they cope with her being gone? They'd managed for those three months when Buffy died, but this was so much different…Buffy could be gone for good.

"Xander?" A hand touched his shoulder. He looked up and saw Brenna.

"Oh, hey." He wiped the tears off his cheeks that he didn't want her to see.

"I was looking for you…you went off without your jacket. You'll catch a frightful cold out here in the air like you are." She held out the jacket to him but he didn't take it.

"I'm fine." He said to her. Her answer was to just throw the jacket over on his head. He pulled it off and looked at her, "What'd you do that for?"

"You're not fine, Alexander. You're in shock from missing your friend, and you're trying very hard to be the tough big American warrior like in the cinema…well, that's no good. I'll not have it." Brenna crossed her arms and glared at him.

Xander got to his feet and faced the angry Irish woman. She had a bloom of pink in her cheeks, and he doubted it was from the cold. Her eyes were also sparkling with anger. Where did she get off telling him that she wasn't going to have him acting this way? She wasn't his mother.

"Listen here, Miss Gallagher. I'll act however I want. If I don't want my jacket, then I don't want it." Xander took the garment and flung it away from him. It was only three seconds later did he realize that he just tossed it off the roof.

"I just threw it off the roof, didn't I?" He asked, a little dumbfounded.

"You did at that. Ah calm, your ruffled feathers, Alexander. I'm only trying to make sure you're alright, you oaf." She approached and managed to give him a peck on the cheek, then walked over to the entrance to the stairs that lead down.

"Can you just stay for a little while?" Xander asked as he stared at the ground.

"I suppose if I have a mind to," Brenna smiled and turned around, "What will you give me to make it worth my while?"

Xander rooted around his pockets, and pulled out a half eaten bar of chocolate, holding it out to her. It had a little lint on it but he quickly brushed it off. Brenna walked slowly forward, and took it from him.

"There now, you've found the key to me heart." She moved past him and sat down on the bench. Xander took the seat beside her.

"Do you think we'll find her in time?" Xander once again stared up at the stars.

"I can't lie to you, Xander. I don't know. Wherever she may be, Buffy will be fine. She has to be." Brenna broke off a piece of chocolate and ate it. She broke off another piece and handed it to Xander.

The two of them sat in companionable silence for several minutes, and then Xander really started to feel the cold. He rubbed at his arms to warm them.

"Ok, I'm starting to freeze my manly parts. Let's go in and get some tea to warm up." Xander stood up and put out his hand for Brenna to take.

"Forget the tea. You know what's a sure way to chase away the cold?" Brenna said as she took his hand, and the two of them walked to the stairs.

"Please don't say brandy, 'cause that stuff is wicked nasty." Xander said.

"Oh no," Brenna let go of his hand and faced him, winding her arms around his neck, "A nice long roll in the sheets is a sure way to chase away any chill." Brenna kissed a very surprised Xander on the lips and let go of him, and headed down the stairs.

Xander's brain was stuck on the phrase 'roll in the sheets', so he didn't notice Brenna was no longer in front of him.

"You going to stand there all night?" Brenna said and peeked her head around the door, giving him a wink.

"No ma'am." Xander came alert instantly, and took hold of the hand Brenna put out as he got to the stairwell door. They went to his room, creeping past a smooching Mac and Willow, who didn't even notice them passing by. When he closed his door, Brenna swayed into his arms and proceeded to warm his manly parts as he said on the roof. Brenna's gentle touch helped Xander to smooth the edges of his pain, and see that there was some hope in the world still.

227


End file.
